


Hardship

by Deanie95



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Might be kinda wincest-y, Mostly just brother moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Deanie95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to use this http://sora-horsey.deviantart.com/art/NEW-100-Themes-Challenge-131213677 as a way to keep my brain active! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardship

Being a Winchester was hard. Being a big brother? Even harder. He got left alone a lot, well, alone with a baby. He knew his dad was out fighting monsters, but still. Would it kill the guy to hang around and make sure his kids were settled?

Would it kill the man to make sure his four year old could take care of a baby?

Dean understood that his dad was making the world safer. Hell, he loved the man for. This didn't mean he was okay being left with the responsibility of a kid.

He enjoyed it when he was younger, being left with Sammy. It was easier when his little brother was a toddler. Wake him up, fresh diaper, feed him some kind of mashed food or bottle, good burping, play a little, another new diaper, more food, then bath and bed. Easy as pie.

Well, it was kind of easy. After all, Dean was a kid too. After all, he did get caught stealing food so he could make sure Sammy was fed.

And don't doubt for a second that he wouldn't do it again, either.


End file.
